Sizing Up Omi
"Sizing Up Omi" is the nineteenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Mike Milo and written by Steve Cuden. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on October 30, 2004. Plot Jack Spicer and Wuya have a new minion—Cyclops, a one-eyed monster who is short on brains but long on strength and size, who is seemingly unstoppable, and also half blind. To combat this new threat, Omi simultaneously uses the Changing Chopsticks and Reversing Mirror to enlarge himself Raimundo and Kimiko were practicing while Clay was drinking a milkshake. Omi then sweats on Raimundo head, gets Raimundo's hair all wet and made Kimiko fall to the ground. However, Omi learns that size is not everything, and Omi learns another lesson, when he attempts to return to normal size, he shrinks himself too much. He tries again several times, and Raimundo says maybe he needs to use the Reversing Mirror to get out of this because he used it in the first place. Unfortunately, Clay Bailey lost the Reversing Mirror in the showdown against Cyclops. Once returned to the Temple, Omi decides to take a walk in the garden, which looks completely different, he is attacked by a caterpillar and a praying mantis, he falls onto a fly's back and gets stuck in a spider's web, who comes to wrap him up in silk. Clay then picks him out of the web and brings him inside. Omi is extremely indignant when he is shown a miniature Temple that he must live in until they can get back the Reversing Mirror, he says, "Just because I am small does not mean I am no longer brave" when a worm comes out of the mini Temple and scares him a lot. Raimundo picks it up and says, "That would be a worm. I meant to clean the birdhouse out first." Clay reassures him that this is only temporary, when Omi reveals that Master Fung said if he does not return to normal within a day, he would forever remain small. Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay go to Jack's lair to try to win back the Reversing Mirror, while Jack is complaining about having to bathe Cyclops because Wuya has no hands, when Cyclops splashes and sneezes over him before sniffing, indicating that the monks are outside. Kimiko says, "At least we have the element of surprise" when Cyclops appears. The monks demand the Reversing Mirror, Jack says he will trade the Reversing Mirror for all of their Shen Gong Wu. The monks escape Cyclops and tell Omi Jack's trade. Omi tells them not to accept, when they already did. Then, Dojo reveals that another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. They head to the Valley of Death, where Wuya, Jack, and Cyclops are already after the Shen Gong about to grab it. Omi leaps out of Dojo's nose and grabs the Shen Gong Wu, starting a showdown with Cyclops. The Xiaolin Showdown is a race across the Valley of Death. In a Shen Yi Bu Dare, Omi wagers the Orb of Tornami and the Wings of Tinabi, while Cyclops wagers the Reversing Mirror and the Jetbootsu. The race is close all the way, but in the end, Omi slides across the finish line just ahead of Cyclops. The warriors emerge victorious and Omi resizes himself back to normal. Shen Gong Wu Wings of Tinabi In a well on a high cliff, as mentioned by Dojo in Days Past. Glove of Jisaku In a valley of high pillars that fall dangerously. Thorn of Thunderbolt Stuck in a cliff near Death Valley. Total Xiaolin # Two-Ton Tunic # Eye of Dashi # Third-Arm Sash # Jetbootsu # Golden Tiger Claws # Sword of the Storm # Shroud of Shadows # Sapphire Dragon # Orb of Tornami # Longi Kite # Tongue of Saiping # Sun Chi Lantern # Heart of Jong # Shard of Lightning # Silver Manta Ray # Crystal Glasses # Wushu Helmet # Fist of Tebigong # Monkey Staff # Tangle Web Comb # Changing Chopsticks # Falcon's Eye # Star Hanabi # Lotus Twister # Reversing Mirror # Ring of the Nine Dragons # Mantis Flip Coin # Wings of Tinabi # Thorn of Tunderbolt Heylin # Helmet of Jong # Serpent's Tail # Glove of Jisaku Xiaolin Showdown Clay vs. Cyclops—Stay on the Pillar Fight for: Glove of Jisaku Clay: Reversing Mirror Cyclops: Wings of Tinabi Winner: Cyclops Shen Yi Bu Dare—Omi vs. Cyclops—Race across Valley of Death Fight for: Thorn of Thunderbolt Omi: Wings of Tinabi & Orb of Tornami Cyclops: Reversing Mirror & Jetbootsu Winner: Omi References Category:Episodes